Goodbye Artemis
by animefanatic 0 7
Summary: Okay, this is for all the people ticked off that I killed holly in my other story, enjoy!!!!!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Artemis Fowl characters, unfortunately, I wish I did!

This story is for all those people who were pissed off at me cuz I killed off Holly in my other one, no need to hold a grudge, and FYI, I am sooo not an insult to the book, I'm its' biggest fan!

By: F.Z.

Chapter 1

            Artemis hung up the phone as he smiled his vampire smile. Done. The diamond was as good as his. He stood up and walked out of the room, wondering what else he should do, hack into some other so-called unhackable website again? Check up on his father? Thinking about his father brought back harsh memories again, he pushed them out of his head and sighed. Turning toward the window he looked across the acres of land and rubbed his hand across his temple. As he lifted his hand, it grazed a piece of metal. It was part of the necklace Holly had given him, shoved under a pile of papers, he sighed again. Briskly crossing the room, he rushed outside and got into his Porsche. He had just gotten his permit; he was now 15. He drove off in circles, he didn't care he wasn't with an adult. He almost chuckled, like any police officer would have the nerve to give him a ticket. He turned and went down the road to where Tara was located and parked. Getting out, he stood and watched as the wind blew the leaves back and forth, this was his thinking place, his "happy" place. Suddenly he turned. He could have sworn he heard a noise, whipping out his sunglasses, he clicked a switch and the third lens flew out. It was on anti-shield, nope, nothing, there was no fairy about. Then, what could it have been? Suddenly, he felt the barrel of a gun press against his neck and immediately tensed. 

"Nighty night," whispered a cool voice.

He felt something puncture his leather jacket as he fell to the ground.

Holly woke up sweaty and gasping for air. Something happened, something not good, she could feel it in her bones, but what?

As she suited up she wondered what had happened, it had certainly shaken her up. But what could it have been? She hadn't had that feeling since…well, she had never had that feeling. As she walked into LEP headquarters, she noticed it was unusually quiet, what was wrong? Then she found out, "HOLLY!!!!" 

It was Commander Root, something obviously happened; she rushed in as quickly as possible.

"Yes Commander?"

"We have a situation aboveground, the most dangerous threat to the People has been," he paused, "kidnapped."

"WHAT?! The great Artemis Fowl, kidnapped? How can it be?"

"We don't know, all we know is that it's dangerous and we have to save him."

This got Holly even more annoyed.

"WHAT?!?!?! Are you nuts? Why save the worst threat to the people?!"

"Think about it Holly, this is Artemis Fowl, whoever managed to save him must be worst than him, at least after the Arctic incident he didn't try anything else."

"But…" 

"NO BUTS! Time to move out!" 

Chapter 2

Artemis woke up in a gritty room filled with dust, he was handcuffed to a chair and his clothes were all grimy, he tried to stand up but found that it was best to lay down, especially when he noticed a gun pointed directly at him. 

"What do you want with me?" he asked. 

"Hmmmmmmm, quite a lot, to be specific, but let's start off with the easiest, dead."

With that, the mysterious killer pulled the trigger and shot, hitting Artemis right in the arm. Artemis felt the pain and screamed out, attracting the nearby LEP officers, led by Holly herself. 

"Move out people! Commander Root, we have located the hostage, I repeat, we have located the hostage, he seems to be in pain, we are entering the building."

"NO! This is a direct order, no entering, it may be dangerous!"

But like always, Holly didn't listen and moved in, his voice had awoken feelings, resurrected them from the dead, she tried to push them away but found herself flying faster toward the noise. As she entered the room, she was stunned, he was there, his clothes stained with dust, grime, and blood, he was shaking; she saw the bullet in his left arm. Surprising even herself, Holly ran forward and immediately took out the armed man, she concentrated and let the blue sparks fly from her hand…heal…heal…. 

After a moment, Artemis seemed to be dozing awake, but he was still dreamy, "Holly? What are you doing here?"

"Artemis, it'll be okay, don't worry."

Artemis nodded and fell asleep, with Holly nearly at tears; she lifted him up and started to fly towards Fowl Manor. The flight was difficult, not because of his weight, which wasn't even a burden for her, but her feelings, she was confused, what should she do? What was wrong with her? As they approached the Manor, she noticed the familiar setting, the calm trees, the little pond; she flew him into his room, almost weeping.

Artemis awoke slowly, thinking about what had happened, he knew the people, it was the people he was dealing with, the MTR, a very elite group of black market dealers who sold and traded illegal items at very expensive, but worthy prices. He was surprised they turned on him. After all, he was their most valuable customer. Moaning, he laid down, it was all too much, all too much, even for his complex mind, as he turned toward his window, he noticed a slight shimmer near the door, Holly, he thought.

Chapter 3

"Captain Short, what are you doing here?"

"Ha, for someone so smart, your memory needs a tune-up."

"What do you expect? I _was _tied to a chair and then shot in the arm."

"Humph, whatever Artemis," she said, saying his name like it was venom.

"You still haven't answered my question, what are you doing here?"

"Well," she turned away, "uh, um, direct order from Root."

Unfortunately, that was when Root decided to make his appearance, well, somewhat of an appearance; he was there to not only drag Holly back to Haven, but humiliate her while doing so.

"HOLLY!!!!!!!!!!!!! What were you thinking? Are you out of your mind? YOU disobeyed a DIRECT ORDER, AGAIN!!!!!!!!!!"

Artemis arched an eyebrow and smirked, "Direct order, hmmmm?"

Holly grimaced and said, "I apologize Commander, let's go."

But Root wasn't done, "YOU ARE INSANE, if you weren't so, so, so, so you, I would have to say you had feelings for that, that, that thing!"

"Getting repetitive, are we, Commander?" Artemis said, smiling.

"YOU, SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Artemis just flashed his smirk and turned away.

"Commander, do you mind if we have a moment to straighten things out?" Holly whispered, barely audible.

He started to object, but decided to just let her go, it would be easiest. 

            "Artemis, let's get things straight, I only saved you because, well, because, I hate seeing people die."

            "Of course Captain, of course," and even amazing himself, he winked.

            "ARTEMIS FOWL!" she said, approaching slowly, furious, "YOU ARE WITHOUT A DOUBT THE MOST ANNOYING, INFURIATING, NOT TO MENTION RUDE MUD BOY IN THIS WORLD, I HAVE NO CLUE AS TO WHY I EVEN CONSIDERED, LET ALONE DID, SAVE YOUR LIFE, NOW WILL YOU Let it go?" Her voice breaking down in the end.

            Artemis was amazed, he replied smoothly though his heart was pumping loudly, "Of course Captain, whatever you say."

            As she left, he stopped her, well, he tried to stop her, he attempted to grab her arm, unfortunately, that was with his left arm, which was not completely healed at the time; he cried out in pain and clutched his shoulder. Holly stopped and turned around slowly watching as Artemis struggled to stand up. 

After a few tries, he finally managed to and stumbled towards her, "I'm sorry you feel that way Holly, I have tried to be nice, hoping that you at least respect me now, but it is quite obvious the only thing pulsing through your veins for me is hatred. I thought it would be best for us to sort things out, but apparently you don't feel the same way."

Holly was stunned, "Artemis, I'm sorry, I just…" she trailed off.

Artemis started to walk back to the bed but suddenly turned and looked her straight in the eye. He staggered back toward her and kissed her lightly, turning away, he said, "I think it's best you leave now," he paused, "Captain Short."

Holly just stared and slowly started off toward the window, "Good bye Artemis." Leaving through the window, she tried to hold back the tears that were about to burst, finally she couldn't hold back the tears any longer, with one last glance at Artemis and the manor, she turned on her shield and Hummingbird Wings and flew away.

"Bye Artemis, good bye."

THERE!!!! Done, please review!

This story was way shorter than the other one, I think, but anyways, see?! No dying, happy?! I realize Butler wasn't here for this one and I know it seems a little impractical but hey, it's a story, what'd you expect? And I know I don't write in detail, I'm working on it.


End file.
